Minecraft: Silver Pixels's Brother
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: After finding out Herobrine, was my dad, I continued on with life. Now on my 18th birthday another event is about to occur, the revenge of my brother. (Sequel to Minecraft: Silver Pixel's Truth)
1. Jupiter and Jordon

I arose from the soft bed I was lying on, and stood up on the wooden floor. It was my 18th birthday, I was a little happier this time, because my last birthday was amazing, or so you could say. I walked downstairs but no one was down there. I went to go see the clock,

"3:30!" I yelled, "How in the world did that happen", but I shrugged and went over sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. I started to watch the news, and it was really boring. But, I didn't care, you could say it got cooler as it went on. At about 3:45, I heard a knock at my door,

"What the hell-"I said, as I got up from the couch and answered the door. At the door was a tall girl with brown hair, she had a black shirt, a white coat, and some jeans.

"Hello my names Jupiter" she said.

"Well, hello there Jupiter, can I help you" I said.

"Oh, I have and emergency message for you" Jupiter said.

"Here, come on in" I said, giving her room to walk in and then I closed the door.

"So, what's the emergency?" I asked,

"Your father is Herobrine, am I correct" she said, I nodded in return.

"Well, he has a son named Jordon, and as a young boy, he didn't feel like his father loved him, so know he's planning to get his revenge" Jupiter went on.

"Oh crap, I need to tell him" I said, reached for my phone on the table.

"Wait" Jupiter said. I stopped reaching for my phone and looked up at her,

"Jordon realizes that his father is too strong for him to handle, but since he thinks your father loved you the most when he was little, he's coming for you, and fast" she stated. I opened my mouth to talk but then, the TV went all static, then a man appeared on the screen I was guessing it was my so called brother Jordon.

"Why hello there, sister" He said. I glared at him,

"I'm sure you know what's going, thanks to my ex- girlfriend Jupiter" he kept going,

"Know, I'm just going to give you a little tip, if you want to live of course. And that is to never be alone…." Then the screen when static, finally going back to the news.

"Did that just happen" I thought to myself


	2. Tears

I sat down on the couch, and tried to process all of this, and as I did, a tear fell down my face. Then my father ran down the stairs,

"What's going on?" he said. He finally got over to me, then he sat down

"What's wrong?" He asked. I didn't have to say anything,

"You're Herobrine I presume?" Jupiter said, he nodded,

"And you are?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Jupiter, I was former friends with your, son..." She said. Herobrine stood up,

"Is this what it's all about?" He said, looking down at me, I nodded,

"He's going to kill me" I said, and other tears rolled down my face.

"She can't be alone for a second, Jordon will use every chance he gets" Jupiter said.

"Fine, but Jupiter, you're staying here until we get this all worked out, I don't trust you fully yet." Herobrine said. Jupiter nodded, and we all sat in the living room until dawn.


	3. Asleep

I had fallen asleep for about 12 hours, so I woke up at about 3:00 that afternoon. So I completely missed my birthday, but with the problems I was having today I really didn't care. I yawned as I got up from the couch.

"Finally up?" I heard Herobrine ask,

"Yeah" I yawned. I saw that Jupiter, was also asleep on the other couch. Herobrine was also on a couch but, to the left of me. One moment he was wide awake, then he suddenly passed out,

"Dad? Are you ok?" I asked, I then felt a long sharp needle enter my back, I yelled in pain. I stood up, staring to feel dizzy, then I fell on the floor.

"Good Night" I heard a voice say.


	4. Pain and Blood

I woke up, expecting to be somewhere that was not home, and of course I was right. I woke up on a cold hard floor, with chains wrapped tightly around my arms, (Sound Familiar?) I stood up feeling other cold chains wrapped around my legs and chest.

"Hmm, finally awake I see" I heard a man say, then I saw Jordon appear in front of the cell.

"What do you want" I growled at him.

"Attention" Jordon said,

"What?" I replied in confusion.

"Our father treated you so much better than me, and I'm sick of letting you get away with that" Jordon said. The cell door slowly opened, and I knew it was the end of me. He quickly slashed me, on the bottom half of my chest, I shrieked in pain, but that was just the beginning, he then pressed a button on a remote in his pocket. The all the chains spit out spikes that drove into my chest. There was blood sliding down my body, onto the floor. I fell to the floor, as the chain on my chest snapped off. I felt the hot tears roll down the side of my face,

"Daddy, help me" I whispered under my breath.


	5. Truth

I coughed up blood on the flood,

"Stop, please" I whispered.

"No, this is what you deserve" Jordon said.

"But, you're hurting me" I said,

"That's the point!" Jordon laughed.

I thought, one more slash, and I'd be done for. And my heart, was the perfect target. Jordon tried to stab me, but I quickly rolled and dodged it, but I landed right in the corner.

"You can't run from me" Jordon said, walking towards me. He stood up in front of me, casting a shadow over me,

"I-I thought you were my brother…" I cried.

"But, I am" Jordon said.

"No you're not, what kind of brother would do this" I said. Just then Herobrine crashed through the ceiling.

"Leave her alone" He yelled,

"Back off dad, this is your fault, you're the reason I'm doing this!" Jordon said, holding the sword close to my neck.

"I never did anything to you!" Herobrine yelled.

"Yes you did, you loved my sister more than you did me, and you spent all your time with her, and me barely." Jordon yelled.

"Son. You have the wrong idea" Herobrine said, calmly

"What do you mean?" Jordon asked.

"Half the time I spent with her was, training, she was the one to inherit my powers, so I had to teach her how to use them, so she wouldn't hurt anyone." Herobrine said.

"W-what have I done…" Jordon said, starting to cry.


	6. The End, Or just a new beginning?

"Jordon its ok, we all make mistakes" Herobrine said.

"But, how could anyone make a mistake like this!" Jordon yelled pointing at me. Jordon then ran upstairs, Herobrine came over to and knelt down, as he bandaged my arms, chest and legs.

"Where's Jordon?" I said.

"He ran upstairs, he's probably in his room" Herobrine said. Helping me up, I nodded,

"You can go home, I can take care of everything from here" I said, Herobrine nodded, and disappeared. I went upstairs and saw the door to Jordon's room shut, so I opened it and saw Jordon lying on his bed, face down. I came over and sat down next to him,

"Jordon?" I said, putting my hand on his back,

"What do you want?" He asked,

"To talk" I said, He got up from his bed, and sat up,

"What?" Jordon said.

"Are you ok?" I asked,

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Jordon said.

"I'm fine, it just might take me a while to recover" I said.

"I'm really sorry, I just let my jealousy get in the way of the ones I love" Jordon said, I smiled,

"Well, it's all ok now, I forgive you" I said.

"Ok, I'm just glad you forgive me, I wasn't expecting you to" Jordon said. I then hugged him, I could tell he was shocked, I guess he never really got a hug in a long period of time. But, then he hugged me back. And that made it all better. We then went downstairs, and "chilled" for a bit, we watched the news to see if we were on there.

(Jordon's P.O.V)

It was about and 3 hours after everything happened, about 8:56. I looked over to see that my sister had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Then dad, came in.

"How's it going" He asked,

"Good" I yawned.

We then both looked at my sister again.

"She's been through so much, but what she doesn't know is that it's only the beginning." Dad said.

(Should I do another story? Let me know in the Reviews)


End file.
